


The One I've Been Looking For.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is French., Oikawa Tooru-centric, Oikawa is Shorter., This was just a practice of other points of view.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had in fact never had many friends. As he was French and Japanese, though born in France, he was teased relentlessly. In France, he was teased for being too Japanese looking. However, when he moved to Japan at age eight, he was made fun of by the other boys for looking like a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I'm in love with French/Japanese Oikawa Tooru. This was just a practice fic for other points of views.

Oikawa Tooru had in fact never had many friends. As he was French and Japanese, though born in France, he was teased relentlessly. In France, he was teased for being too Japanese looking. However, when he moved to Japan at age eight, he was made fun of by the other boys for looking like a girl. (His mother would often say that they were just jealous because all the girls fawned over him.)

Friends were very hard to come by for him, leaving him lonely, so he took to watching the stars from his window. It wasn't until he was eleven that he had moved to sitting on the roof with a blanket as comfort. He was entertained by the different sizes of stars, sprinkled like glitter around the moon and by the thought of extraterrestrial beings. 

But one night... his eyes saw a light flicker in the house next door, the window adjacent to his before a movement of curtains and the light was turned back off. He was curious as to what that could have been from. Another child... maybe? Maybe even, if he dare say, a friend? However, Tooru was used to being alone and without friends so he didn't let that small ray of hope in his chest bloom into something more. He carefully climbed off of the roof and climbed into bed, dreaming of a pair of mysterious green eyes and the earth. He dreamt of holding a tan hand and running through the forest and by the river. And he could almost say... it seemed real. Almost like a memory. Or a future vision.

By the time Tooru was sixteen, he had a few more friends. He had his underclassmen, Yahaba, and his to classmates, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. The three would often hang out together. However, Tooru never missed the pointed glances he received from Kyoutani, Yahaba's boyfriend. He assumed it was because of his European face or maybe it was cocoa colored locks that earned him curious glances. However, it seemed more than that and one day, even Matsukawa was giving him strange glances. He brushed it off, waiting to see if it would be explained.

He had started being asked if he had any other friends or neighbours, to which Tooru promptly said no. It had been true, he didn't have any other friends and if he did have neighbours, he'd never met them. Kyoutani wore a slightly grim expression and walked away, shaking his head lightly.

When he turned eighteen and was getting ready for university, Tooru was having a tough time. Another lover had left him in the dust and he was glad that he hadn't given up his virginity to this guy either, who'd only wanted him for sex it seems. He had really thought that this one was different and so nobody was surprised when he spent a few days moping in his dorm room, playing some sad, operatic French music.

When Yahaba texted him though, asking him if he'd be coming back home from Tokyo for Christmas, reminding that he'd needed to go Christmas shopping. He reluctantly climbed out of bed, knowing his mother and sister would fuss at him if he did it last minute, and got dressed to go put and get some coffee before going to the mall in town.

Tooru had always been a man of science, believing more in physical evidence than thoughts and beliefs. And yet... love, which was an abstract emotion, had attracted him. He craved it, wishing that he could find it for himself. He'd seen his sister gain it and lose it when her husband died in a car accident, leaving her and her son alone. She'd tried to find someone else, however she found that she couldn't. It had been a few years since the death and yet... she could never move on. He wanted something like that. Maybe not the death part but he wanted a love where it was unconditional. Even if you were left behind, they couldn't think to move on. 

It seemed romantic, though a little ridiculous. Like it belonged in a fairytale. He wouldn't admit it but he was a sucker for sappy, romantic movies and the small domestic things like waking up together, cuddling by the fire when it was cold, or stealing the others hoodies to wear to sleep. It was something he wanted and yet... everytime someone tried to give it to him, it didn't feel right. It felt strange and empty. He would often sit on his windowsill, curled up with a blanket, watching the stars and snow, a copy of his favorite book on his lap, wondering why it was like that. Why he couldn't find a lot of comfort in the men he called his partners, though he never found an answer. He just hoped he find that person someday.

But today... today felt hopeful. He didn't understand it. However, when he walked into the coffee shop to be pulled aside and hit with some weak pickup lines, he felt uncomfortable. It was at that moment that a man placed a hand on Tooru's shoulder, glaring at the cheesy man.  
"I'm sorry, but could you please refrain from hitting on my boyfriend? That'd be appreciated." The tall, earthy scented man said.

"Oh, shit, sorry man. I didn't know he was yours!" The man made quick to back off and he went to mess around with another person, no doubt.

Tooru finally turned around to look at the man who had just saved him. He had beautiful green eyes, the ones he'd dreamt of as a child. The man was handsome, Tooru noted. 

"You alright?" Oh. And that voice. Tooru felt like he could drunk off of it. "Oi, dumbass. I said are you alright?"

"I am now. Thanks to you." Tooru fluttered his eyelashes, making the taller man blush. "I'm Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru."

"I'm Iwaizumi. Hajime." He offered a hand and Tooru felt the warmth encase his own and he shuddered, as though he'd touched been shocked. "Would you... maybe want to get coffee? Sometime?"

"Oh, Iwa-chan! I'd love to! Damn, a date with someone as handsome as you? I might just die!"

"Shut up, Trashkawa. You're the pretty one." The man mumbled, staring at the floor.

'Ah.' Tooru thought. 'This is the one I've been looking for.'

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO MY FELLOW AMERICANS! And to everyone, I hope you all have an amazing holiday season!


End file.
